The present invention relates to agricultural applicating systems. In particular, the present invention relates to agricultural field marking systems. Even more particular, the present invention relates to a foam field marking system.
Field marking systems are employed on a variety of agricultural vehicles and implements to indicate and distinguish worked and unworked portions of the field. For example, field marking systems are commonly employed on planters to indicate those portions of those fields which have been planted. Field marking systems are commonly employed on granular or liquid fertilizer, insecticide and herbicide applicators to indicate those portions of the field which have received the fertilizer, insecticide or herbicide during a path across the field.
Field marking systems generally either consist of a mechanical field scribing device, such as a disk which creates an indentation in the soil, or a foam marking device which sprays a foam or other marking solution upon the soil. The foam marking systems typically create the foam by mixing a liquid foaming solution with pressurized air. The pressurized air is typically provided by either a mechanical air compressor driven off the engine or an electrically driven pump or compressor. Those marking systems utilizing a mechanical air compressor driven off the engine require a greater horsepower engine. Those marking systems utilizing electric pumps require a large amperage of electrical power, requiring a larger and more expensive electrical alternator. As a result, such foam marking systems are more expensive to manufacture and operate.
In addition to requiring dedicated air supplies, conventional foam marking systems also require relatively complicated mechanisms for controlling the amount and rate at which foam is produced. Conventional foam marking systems utilize a complex series of valves and orifices to control or vary the amount of foam being produced. This further increases the complexity and cost of such foam marking systems. Furthermore, in addition to being complex and expensive, such conventional foam marking systems are time consuming and difficult to operate and maintain. In addition, because conventional foam marking systems pressurize the storage tank containing the liquid foam solution, the pressurized air within the storage tank will frequently spray and eject the liquid foam solution on to the user during refilling of the storage tank.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a foam marking system which requires fewer parts, which requires less horsepower or less electrical amperage, which provides for simple control of foam production and which may be easily operated and supplied with liquid foam solution.
The present invention provides a field marking system that includes a marking solution storage tank, a mixing volume fluidly connected to the storage tank and configured to mix marking solution from the storage tank with pressurized air, a nozzle fluidly connected to the mixing volume and an engine including a turbocharger. The turbocharger supplies pressurized air to at least one of the marking solution storage tank and to the mixing volume.
The present invention also provides a field marking system including a foam solution storage tank, a mixing volume fluidly connected to the storage tank and configured for mixing foam solution from the foam solution storage tank with pressurized air, a nozzle fluidly connected to the mixing volume, a source of pressurized air pneumatically connected to the mixing volume, a valve connected between the foam solution storage tank and the mixing volume, and a control circuit coupled to the valve. The control circuit generates a control signal. The valve modulates based upon the control signal to vary foam production.
The present invention also provides a sprayer including a chassis, a plurality of ground-engaging motive members supporting the chassis, an engine supported by the chassis, a transmission operably connecting the engine and the plurality of ground-engaging motive members, a main fluid storage tank supported by the chassis, a boom extending from the chassis, a plurality of nozzles carried by the boom and fluidly coupled to the main storage tank, a foam solution storage tank, a mixing volume fluidly connected to the foam solution storage tank and configured to mix the foam solution from the foam solution storage tank with pressurized air, a nozzle carried by the boom and fluidly connected to the mixing volume, and a turbocharger. The turbocharger supplies pressurized air to the engine and also supplies pressurized air to the mixing volume.
The present invention also provides a field marking system for use with a vehicle having an engine with a turbocharger. The system includes a marking solution storage tank, a mixing volume fluidly connected to the storage tank and configured for mixing marking solution from the storage tank with pressurized air, and a nozzle fluidly connected to the mixing volume. The mixing volume is adapted to be pneumatically coupled to the turbocharger, whereby the turbocharger supplies pressurized air to the mixing volume and the field marking system.
The present invention also provides an agricultural applicating system which includes the material storage tank, a mixing volume connected to the storage tank and configured to mix material from the material storage tank with the pressurized air, a material applicator connected to the mixing volume and an engine including a turbocharger. The turbocharger supplies pressurized air to the mixing volume.